poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji
Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Sony crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In 1869, two boys bury a mysterious chest, which produces the sound of beating drums, in the woods. One hundred years later, 12-year-old Alan Parrish escapes from a group of bullies to a shoe factory owned by his father, Sam. When Alan accidentally damages a machine, Sam's employee Carl takes responsibility and loses his job. The bullies attack Alan and steal his bicycle. Alan follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site, where he finds a chest containing a board game called Jumanji, and takes the game home. After an argument with his father about attending a boarding school, Alan plans to run away until his friend Sarah arrives to return his bicycle, and they begin playing Jumanji. With each roll of the dice, the player's piece moves by itself and a cryptic message appears in a crystal ball in the center of the board describing the outcome of the roll. Alan's first roll results in a message telling him that he will spend time in a desolate place until someone rolls 5 or 8. Alan is sucked into the board, and a group of bats force Sarah out of the house. Twenty-six years later, Judy and Peter Shepherd move into the vacant Parrish house with their aunt Nora after their parents Jim and Martha died in an automobile accident. Judy and Peter hear Jumanji 's drumbeats and play the game in the attic, causing giant mosquitoes to attack, and a troupe of monkeys wrecking their kitchen. The game states that everything will be restored when it ends, so they continue playing. Peter's next roll releases both a lion and Alan, who is now an adult. Alan locks the lion in a bedroom and heads to his father's factory. On the way, he meets Carl, who has become a police officer. In the now derelict factory, a homeless man reveals that Sam was distraught after Alan's disappearance and abandoned the business to search for him until his death five years earlier. The factory's closure devastated the town's economy. While watching Judy and Peter play, Alan soon realizes that they are continuing the game that he and Sarah started, and he joins in. Upon discovering a devastated Sarah, they persuade her to help finish the game. Sarah's move releases fast-growing man-eating vines, and Alan's next roll causes a big-game hunter named Van Pelt to hunt Alan, until he runs out of ammunition. When he returns, he steals the game to lure Alan to him. Peter, Sarah, and Judy subdue him at a department store and manage to retrieve the game, but when the four return to the mansion, now completely overrun by jungle wildlife, they release one calamity after another, until finally an earthquake destroys the house. As Van Pelt corners Alan and prepares to kill him, Alan makes the winning roll, causing everything that has happened as a result of the game to be reversed. After returning to 1969, Alan and Sarah are children once again, but have full memories of the game's events. Alan reconciles with Sam and reveals that he damaged the factory's machine. Carl gets his job back, and Sam tells his son that he does not have to attend the boarding school. Realizing that Judy and Peter have not yet been born, Alan and Sarah throw the Jumanji board into a river, weighed down with bricks. Sarah and Alan begin a romantic relationship as they kiss. In the present, Alan and Sarah, now married and expecting their first child, meet the Shepherds for the first time at a Christmas party. Alan and Sarah offer Jim a job at Parrish Shoes, which Alan took over after his father retired, convincing him and Martha to cancel their upcoming skiing trip to Canada, thereby preventing their deaths. At a beach in another part of the world, two young girls hear drumbeats while walking, as Jumanji lies buried in the sand. Trivia * Bill & Ben, Stephen, Masters of the 100 Acre Team, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow & his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup), Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln & his Sisters, Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Mojo Jojo and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, The Devious of Evil, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Mojo Jojo and Nora Beady will be working for Van Pelt in this film. *This film will be in a loving memory of Robin Williams and the composer of the film: James Horner. *Also like in Yakko Warner's upcoming film Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji, the real film's language will be censored in this film. For example, the D and H words will be replaced with the words "darn" and "heck" and the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh". *Both Batty Koda and Alan Parrish (Adult) are played by Robin Williams. *''Thomas and the Magic Railroad was distributed by Destination Films from Sony Pictures Entertainment (which owned TriStar Pictures that made ''Jumanji). *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Category:76859Thomas Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Censored films